


Isaac & Miria et les Divinités Grecs

by Mirage3Phantom



Category: Baccano!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage3Phantom/pseuds/Mirage3Phantom
Summary: Isaac et Miria sont franchement adorable, tout le monde les aiment parmi les humains. Ben parmi les dieux c'est pareil. Enfin à une exception près...
Relationships: Isaac Dian/Miria Harvent





	1. Chapter 1

Sur le mont Olympe,

Hermès, dieu des voyageurs, des voleurs et des messagers entre autres s'aventura jusqu'à Tyché, la déesse malicieuse de la Chance.  
S'il n'est pas rare que ces deux divinités se rencontrent, dire que c'est une chose commune est un mensonge. La dernière fois que le Dieu Olympique et la Déesse se sont alliés c'était juste avant que Christophe Colomb ne partent découvrir l'"Inde".

Tyché prenait habituellement l'apparence d'une jeune fille d'une extraordinaire beauté. Grande, avec des jambes interminable et une longue robe verte mettant en valeur ses cheveux couleur de flammes, elle était souvent considérée comme la plus belle des néréides. Mais aussi comme l'une des plus immature.  
Tyché pouvait souvent être observée jouant avec les dés de diamant qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Les mêmes dés que longtemps auparavant, Hermès lui avait donné après avoir volé les diamants à Hadès.

En le voyant approcher, Tyché lui fit signe de s'installer alors qu'elle faisait apparaitre un échiquier. L'un de ses jeux préférés, surtout contre Athéna. Ces jeux auraient été mythiques sinon le fait qu'aucune des deux n'apprécierait que l'on sache qu'elle pouvait perdre aux échecs. Leurs scores respectifs était actuellement de 6899 à 6900 en faveur d'Athéna.  
En voyant l'échiquier, Hermès secoua la tête, même s'il appréciait jouait il n'était pas là pour ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain, peut-être.

-Tyché, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, là, c'est à propos de ces mortels.  
-Ces mortels? Soit plus précis, là c'est vraiment pas assez même pour moi.  
-Isaac Dian et Miria Harvent.  
-Ah, mes deux champions. Et donc?  
-Bah justement, pourquoi en avoir fait tes champions?  
-Hermès, mon cher ami, plutôt que de demander "Pourquoi" regarde mieux, je t'assures que tu comprendras le "Pourquoi".  
-Ah... je voudrais te demander si ça te dérangerait qu'on se les partagent entant que champions.

Immédiatement, Tyché fixa ses grands yeux rose dans les yeux du dieu des voleurs et des voyageurs. Elle fit apparaitre une pièce de monnaie en or. Une face représentait une sandale ailée tandis que l'autre représentait un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

-Pile c'est oui, j'accepte de partager. Face c'est non passe ton chemin.  
-... Tu me crois vraiment assez stupide pour jouer à pile où face contre la divinité de la chance? Je t'en prie Tyché, donne-moi un peu de crédit. Je suis aussi le dieux des commerçants.  
-Qui te dit que je suis contre l'idée de partager mes champions? Je les partagent déjà avec Chaos.

Euphrosyne, la Charite, déesse de la joie de vivre et de l'allégresse arriva alors acompagnée de sa soeur Thalie, également une Charite, déesse de la surabondance et du trop plein de vie. Toutes deux étaient vêtues de leurs interminables robe blanche et s'avancèrent d'un pas déterminés vers Tyché.

-Tyché, tu aurais un instant? Ce serait à propos de deux mortels...  
-Je finis avec Hermès et j'arrive. Et pour information, Isaac Dian et Miria Harvent sont humains, soit. Mais Chaos et moi les avons rendus immortels il y a deux ans.


	2. Les Enfers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac et Miria ont passés deux jours dans les Enfers, Hadès raconte comment ça c'est passé au reste de sa famille.

Sur le mont Olympe, où pour une fois Hadès étaient conviés, les Olympiens se sont rassemblés pour entendre les dernières aventures de deux de leurs mortels immortels préférés. Mais ces nouvelles n'étaient pas ce qu'ils attendaient. Bien qu'à force, Apollon commençait à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils attendaient encore quelque chose en particulier des protégés du Chaos? Bien que tout de même...  
-Tu les as... QUOI?! Mais t'es pas bien! T'as sniffé trop d'incendies!  
Impassible devant les cris de l'assemblée, Hadès se contenta de s'étirer.  
-Bonjour les clichés. J'avais la situation sous contrôle. Ils y sont restés le temps de deux levés de soleil. D'une manière où d'une autre, ils se sont attirés la sympathie, mieux l'amitié des trois Érinyes. Et ils se sont pour une raison quelconque persuadés que leur surnom de Bienveillantes donné par les demi-dieux était à prendre au sens littéral.  
-T'es sérieux, là? Demanda Athéna stupéfaite et avec un début de migraine comme bien souvent dès que le sujet tournait autour d'Isaac et Miria.  
-Comme une tombe.  
-Et après tu...  
-Elles les ont guidés dans les Champs d'Asphodèle. Ils sont devenus amis avec tout le monde, excepté de quatre âmes. Alecto a elle-même conduit ses quatre âmes au jugement. Aucun d'eux n'a fait penché la Balance du bon côté. Systématiquement le poids de leurs péchés était plus lourd que celui de leurs bonnes actions.  
-Je vous avais dit qu'ils avaient un excellent sens du jugement. Assura Apollon  
-Toi de toute façon dès que quelqu'un est admiratif de tes haikyuu... le rembarra sa jumelle.  
-Revenons en à la Balance. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se sont éloignés des Champs d'Asphodèle. Ils ont suivies la file des morts jusqu'à arriver devant la Balance.  
A cela tous les autres étaient proches de se lever de leurs sièges. Horrifiés par ce qu'ils entendaient. D'une même voix ils s'exclamèrent:  
-HADES!  
-Du calme. La Balance des bonnes actions d'Isaac était tellement lourde qu'elle a touché le sol et l'a ébréché. En plusieurs milliers d'années ça ne s'était jamais produit. Exposée à Miria, la Balance n'a pas bougé. Pas même d'une fraction de millimètre.  
-Non... soufflèrent les autres tout aussi choqué que lui en l'apprenant.  
-Si. Donc je répète ma question: Hermès es-tu sûr que se sont des voleurs?  
-C'est une vieille balance tu sais... commença Hermès.  
Immédiatement, offensé, Héphaistos sortit de son trône et s'avança vers Hermès.  
-Tu es en train de nous dire que JE ne sais pas vérifier une balance? Tu es en train de nous dire que Thémis, déesse de la Justice ne sait pas vérifier une balance?  
-En même temps, leurs vrais vols ont tous eu des répercussions extrêmement positives. La plupart étaient guidés par Tyché. Et leurs petits sont des larcins qui font même sourire Thémis. Thémis! Ils sont sympathiques avec tout le monde et voit le verre plein d'air... Personnellement je ne suis pas si surpris, ils sont après tout bénis par les Charites, les Érinyes, Tyché et Chaos. intervient Apollon avant que les deux n'en viennent aux mains. Pas qu'Arès se serait opposé.  
-Et dire qu'ils ont mis toutes ses bénédictions au service du vol... se plaignit Athéna.  
-Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos Apollon. Ils possèdent aussi ma bénédiction.  
-Ici aussi! s'exclama Aphrodite.  
-PAS la mienne, par contre! Réagit vivement Athéna.  
-Dommage. Ils auraient pu conquérir le monde... c'est une idée.  
Tous les autres se récrièrent aussitôt.  
-Non, Arès, c'est une TRES mauvaise idée! PAS de conquête du monde.


	3. La revandication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ces deux-là ont été bénis par neufs dieux, mais au fait de qui sont-ils les enfants à la base?

-BON! Alors, ça a assez duré, le suspense. En vrai ces deux là qui sont-ils? Enfin pour nous s'entend?  
Exigea Zeus, roi des dieux du Mont Olympe et père de la plupart d'entre eux.  
Tyché sous sa forme enfantine qui avait été appelée pour témoigner et Hermès qui était là comme c'était son plein droit se regardèrent peu sur de ce qu'ils devaient dire. Apollon, dieu de la divination entre autres choses les regarda avec compassion. Lui savait mais c'était si improbable que même lui n'était pas sur que ce n'était pas un excès d'ambroisie.  
-Ben... commença Tyché. En fait j'en sais rien.  
-QUOI?! S'exclamèrent tous les autres hors Apollon et Hemès qui étaient déjà au courant.  
-Oui. C'était il y a huit ans. En 1925, j'étais au Casino de San Francisco, entrain de faire une razzia, comme toujours, lorsque les propriétaires m'ont expulsés comme une malpropre. C'est eux qui devraient se laver.  
-Tyché...  
-J'y viens! Bref! Je me suis promenée un peu en ville avant de rentrer. C'était mon droit, rien ne l'a jamais interdit!  
-Tyché... soupira Héra en attente.  
-Je me suis promenée et j'ai trouvée Miria dans les bidons villes. Son regard était tellement mort que pour moi qui incarne la Chance c'était un blasphème. J'ai regardé dans son passé et j'ai vu que ses parents, des gens riches, dans une belle et grande villa avaient essayé de la marier à un homme ayant déjà eu dix-huit épouses, toutes disparues prématurément. Elle s'est enfuie avec ce qu'elle pouvait emporter. Mais entre son bon cœur et le fait qu'elle devait se nourrir ça n'a pas duré. Des gens ont essayé de coucher avec elle contre de l'argent, ce qu'elle a refusé. Finalement elle s'est retrouvée sans rien, mourant de faim et avec à peine ses vêtements. J'ai décidé de lui apporter un peu de chance. Je pensais à un ticket façon Charlie et la Chocolaterie mais vous savez comment est ma chance.  
-Imprévisible. Commentèrent tous les autres.  
-C'est ça. Et en l'occurrence, sa chance, elle a prie la forme d'un garçon des beaux quartiers, Isaac qui faisait le mur et s'était perdu avant de la rencontrer. Elle l'a raccompagné chez lui et est repartie avec un beau gigot cadeau de la cuisinière. Cadeau qu'elle a partagé avec les enfants du bidons ville. Je suis revenue quelque fois, pour les Casino et je les aient vu discuter et rire ensemble comme de bons amis. Avec l'hiver qui arrivait, il l'a invité à venir chez lui. Dans une maison un peu plus récente mais tout aussi riche que la famille Harvent. Lorsque les parents d'Isaac ont voulus les séparer, Isaac et Miria sont partis et sont devenus les voleurs excentriques que nous connaissons et qui nous font rire.  
-Oh... roucoula Aphrodite qui une nouvelle fois roucoulait à comment leur faire confesser leurs sentiments mutuel.  
-D'accord, tout ça est très romantique et tout ce qu'on veux mais concrètement qui ils sont? Intervient Athéna dans l'espoir de prévenir un nouveau mal de tête.  
-Bah, je vous l'ai dit je sais pas. Les Dian sont une riche famille de commerçant établi dans l'art. Quand aux Harvent, eux se spécialisent dans l'import-export d'épices. A ma connaissance ils n'ont pas de sang divin. Ni l'un où l'autre, ni l'une des deux familles.  
-Pas de sang divin?! Dyonisos ne la sert plus tant qu'elle ne pourra pas se contrôler. réagit Zeus, refusant d'en croire un mot.  
-Ils n'ont pas de sang divin et ils ont un peu plus de neuf bénédictions... tu t'entends Tyché? Se renseigna Athéna tout aussi dubitative que son père.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'esprit carré que ma chance n'est pas en étoile!  
-TU DIS QUE J'AI L'ESPRIT ÉTRIQUÉ! cria Athéna furieuse.  
L'ignorant, la déesse qui ressemblait à une enfant de huit ans jouant avec une balle poursuivit.  
-Ils ont le cœur sur la main, ils forment un beau couple, ils ne jugent personne négativement et ils mettent tout le monde, même Arès, de bonne humeur... ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça qu'ils aient neuf bénédictions.  
Je leur dit où pas que en fait c'est juste dans notre parthénon qu'ils ont neuf bénédictions? Loki, Uzume... dans les fait il y a presque toutes les divinités du Chaos et de la Joie, indépendamment du parthénon qui les ont bénis? Songea Apollon.  
-Ils ont réellement combien de bénédictions? Lui demanda doucement sa jumelle à ses côtés.  
-Bien plus de neuf. s'amusa Apollon. Chaos, Joie, Rire, Loyauté, Amour, Voleurs... c'est presque dans tous les parthénons qu'ils ont un fan club.


End file.
